


The Vessel

by guavaaajellyfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaaajellyfics/pseuds/guavaaajellyfics
Summary: Prince Lance is the vessel of a horrible curse. Now, he is to embark on a quest to change his fate. He then runs into a strange swordsman who offers to accompany him. There is trouble that lurks in every corner, what awaits the prince and his companion?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Klance: Fantasy | Future





	1. The Start of a Journey

Lance woke up with a startled jolt. His shoulders tensed as eyes darted around his surroundings. Once he realized that he was still in the library, he relaxed. He took a deep breath and stared down at the papers in front of him. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep while reading the night before. Lance then gathered all the things that laid scattered on the desk.

As Lance put away the last of the books back on their respective shelves, a knock came from the door. He turned around to see his sister, Veronica, stood at the doorway with a tray in her hands.

“Hey, Ronnie.” he greeted her as she walked up to him. He could now see a bit clearer what was on the tray. It was a small blue cake with a single candle on it.

“Oh, wow. What’s the occasion?” he joked.

Veronica rolled her eyes playfully. She then set the tray on the table and took a match, “Happy birthday, baby brother.” She struck the match and lit the candle.

Lance folded his arms across his chest, dramatically jutting his chin out, “How dare you! I am 20 as of today. You have no right calling me a baby anymore.”

She laughed, “You, Lance, will always be a baby to me. Now make a wish, you child.” Veronica lifted the tray up closer to him.

Lance stared at the flame before him. He didn’t have to even think about what he wanted. Lance’s wish was always the same every year. All he wanted was to free himself of the curse that harboured itself inside him.

When he was born, a witch made him the vessel of a dark and evil curse. It was a poison that befell the land that would grow to be worse the older he became. However, the catch was, if he were to be killed, the poison would be released into the kingdom, killing everyone and everything in it.

Every birthday, though it is meant to be a joyous celebration, it only reminded Lance of how his existence made many people suffer.

Lance, unable to shake the thoughts from his head, forced a smile onto his face then blew out the candle. Veronica gingerly set the tray down on the table once again. It took one look at the sadness in Lance’s eyes and understood immediately what was going on in his mind. She knew that look on Lance more than anyone else.

“You should stop blaming yourself, Lance… None of this is your fault.” she sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He plucked the candle from the cake as he spoke, “How could I not? More and more people have fallen ill, the ground is no longer safe to be planted upon… We lost mama last year and now father has gotten worse...” Lance’s breath hitched in his throat but he managed to keep himself together. “I must find a way to end this.”

His sister pulled him towards her, embracing him tightly, “We’ll find a way, Lance. I promise.”

And as if fate had heard them, the door suddenly burst open with the head guard entering in a panic, “Your Highnesses! It’s your father. Something has happened. He’s in his chambers. You must hurry.”

Lance and Veronica bolted out the door. They raced their way to his bedroom with dread rushing through their veins. They feared the worst had happened and when they reached the room, their fears were indeed confirmed.

On the bed, lay their father, pale and weak. The royal healer stood at his bedside, but it was clear through the defeated look on their face that there was nothing else they could do. The siblings couldn’t blame them. This sickness was brought upon by the curse, and everyone knew it was something they couldn’t explain, more or less cure.

Veronica sat by their father, taking his hand in hers, while Lance stood at the foot of the bed. Their father stirred and slowly, he opened his eyes. Upon seeing his two children in the room, a smile found its way to his lips.

“I do believe it is Lance’s birthday today, isn’t it?” a soft chuckle rumbled through the king’s chest.

Though there were tears in their eyes, Lance and Veronica couldn’t help but laugh. No matter the situation, their father always knew how to be lighthearted. Lance made his way to his father’s side, opposite of Veronica.

The king feebly held his hand out to his son, which Lance held without hesitance, “Happy birthday, my son.”

“Thank you, papa.” Lance smiled, unable to hold back the tear that escaped his eye.

“I had your gift sent to your room, have you received it?” he asked.

Lance frowned. He had spent the whole day yesterday at the library and had fallen asleep there. He shook his head, “No, father. I haven’t.”

“Were you in the library again?” his face now filled with worry and concern.

“Yes, papa. I was.”

His father sighed and squeezed Lance’s hand a little tighter, “Well, I am sure you will love this gift. Perhaps now you will stop burying your nose into all those books in search of answers.”

“What do you mean, papa?” Lance was now curious. What exactly had his father gotten for him?

“You will see, my son.” The king then looked at Veronica and brought her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, “My beautiful Veronica. Each day you look more and more like your mother. I want you to look after your brother. Even when he ascends to the throne, you must always take good care of him.”

Veronica nodded solemnly, “I promise, papa.”

“I love you both so much.” he held their hands close to his chest.

The room fell silent. It was as if time had stood still. The air was heavy and no one dared to move. The king had drawn his last breath. No one made a sound, not even the siblings as they cried into the once warm shoulders of their father.

The funeral that was held the next day was just as quiet. Everyone mourned the death of their beloved king. Lance and Veronica sat in the library that evening. Lance had not yet returned to his room as his heart still ached. He could not bear to lay eyes on what his father had gifted him, not yet. He needed time. Veronica, however, was one who always put intelect before emotion.

“We must see what papa had given you.”

Lance’s eyes snapped up, “Now?”

She wiped the traces of tears from her face, “Lance, you heard him. I believe by what he said that perhaps what he had given could be answers. A solution to your curse.”

Lance shifted his gaze to the edge of the table. He wasn’t so sure of what to do. He was terrified. Too many emotions were already churning within him, he was not sure if he could handle more.

Veronica pulled him out of his thoughts as she laid her hand on his, “Please, Lance. I’m sure it’s what papa would’ve wanted.”

The siblings then made their way to Lance’s bedchamber. As they stepped into the room and lit the candles, they noticed a dark blue ledger that sat on the foot of his bed. Lance looked at the journal in his hands and anxiously opened it. There was a letter wedged in the between the cover and the first page. Lance took it and read its contents out loud.

_ My dearest Lance, _

_ My health is already at its most critical state as I write this letter. I know by the time this reaches you, I will already have stepped through Death’s door. But I implore you, you must take the contents of this journal seriously. _

_ I happened upon this ledger on one of my trips. In it are maps and guides to finding the Temple of Lions. It can be found in the kingdom of Altea. It is believed that the magic in that temple is powerful enough to remove curses such as yours. _

_ As the Alteans are not yet our allies, we cannot ask for their aid. However, the entries in this journal is evidence of its existence. The temple is real and is capable of solving this predicament that has befallen upon you and the kingdom. However, everything you will find in here was written by an Altean. Forgive me for I am not able to translate the contents of this journal as I am too weak to even leave the bed now.  _

_ I believe in you, my son. I know this will not be easy. This is a burden I wish you never had to carry on your shoulders. But Lance, never blame yourself for all that has happened. You are a treasure to us all. You are a good and loving person. You are steadfast and brave. I know that no matter what you face, you will find a way to overcome it. Mama and I will always be with you and your sister. _

_ Happy birthday, Lance. I love you. _

Lance sat onto his bed, clutching the note close to his chest and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out once more. Veronica sat beside him, taking the journal and flipped through its pages.

“It’s… written in an ancient dialect.” she noted, earning her brother’s attention. “We do have some manuscripts that could help us with translating this language, but it will take time for us to translate it all.”

Lance pondered for a moment, looking at his father’s letter then back at his sister. He lost both his parents, for all he knew Veronica might be next. The whole kingdom was falling into ruin with each and every year that passed. He needed to do something. He may be mourning, but crying there would not fix anything. Lance needed to get back on his feet and keep going.

He stood up, looking at Veronica, “Well, we better start now if we are to get anything done.”

* * *

A year had passed since the king’s death. The siblings had finally finished translating all of the entries in the journal and finally, the prince had decided that it was time for him to go on and search for the Temple of Lions. 

Lance pulled the hood of his cloak a little lower. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him and slid into the bakery. The scent of freshly baked bread hit him hard. It never failed to warm Lance from the inside.

“Lance!”

He whirled around to see his best friend, Hunk, emerge from the back room with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

“Hey, Hunk. Veronica and I finally deciphered the whole journal.” he said as he looked at the pastries on the tables.

Hunk set the tray down on the nearest table, “So, you’re going to find the temple? What about your sister?”

Lance nodded, “I left her in charge. Someone needs to stay behind and I’m the one who must find the temple. This is my curse. I have to be the one to fix it.”

“Lance,” Hunk took a pouch, and he began placing bread and a few cookies in it, “stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault.”

“So I’ve been told on multiple occasions.” he chuckled bitterly, “But this either way, this is my responsibility. I must find a way to solve this.”

His friend sighed, shaking his head in amusement, “You never cease to impress me with your resolve, my friend.” He walked over to the prince and placed the pouch in his hands, “Here. Take this. You will need it for your journey.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk, squeezing him with a tight embrace, “Thank you. For everything.”

After saying their goodbyes, Lance left the bakery. He made his way down the street to where he left his horse. He placed the pouch in his satchel which slung on the saddle. Lance pulled the journal from his bag, taking one last look at the details in it. This was going to be a rough journey.

Just as Lance was about to mount his horse, he was stopped by a sword that found its way just beneath his chin. Lance could see it glint in the sunlight and feel its edge right beneath his chin. He held his breath, fear freezing every muscle.

“What is his Highness doing out here by himself?”

Lance’s eyes traced the shiny surface of the blade, down to its hilt, and finally locking eyes with its wielder. He was no longer held in place by fear. He was enchanted, entranced, captivated by the most beautiful pair of purple eyes he has ever seen.

“On a journey, your majesty?”

Lance squared his shoulders, “That is none of your concern.”

The stranger chuckled, withdrawing his sword and sheathing it into its scabbard, “And you’re going alone? No guards, no guide?”

Lance turned to fully face the swordsman and he was left breathless. The man before him had long dark hair that was kept neatly in a loose ponytail. His skin was pale and smooth, almost flawless. HIs eyebrow was raised in amusement, his smile full of mischief. Lance was rendered speechless.

“That’s awfully irresponsible for a prince.” he chuckled.

Lance shook his head and pulled himself back to reality, “What’s it to you?”

The man cocked a hip to the side, crossing his arms, “Oh, nothing really. Is it a crime to ask His Highness what he may be up to?”

“No,” a smile creeped its way up to Lance’s lips, “but it is treason to threaten the prince.”

“My humblest apologies, sire.” The man bowed with a hint of dramatics in his movement.

Lance chuckled, amused by this person before him, “What is your name?”

“Keith.” he said, his eyes darting up to Lance’s as he still held his bow, “Keith Kogane.”

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Keith?”

He stood straight once more, “Well, I have heard rumors that the prince himself was about to embark on a journey to Altea. Alone. I had to see if it was true.”

“Well, I am not entirely hopeless.” Lance shrugged, taking his bow from his back, “I know how to use a bow and I am quite a good shot if I do say so myself.”

“Ah, that’s where you are at a disadvantage, your Highness.” Keith shook his head defeatedly, “Your arrows are only good for long ranged attacks. If someone were to sneak up on you, you would be unable to protect yourself. Seeing just how I was able to walk up to you without you noticing is testament enough.”

Lance couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow in interest, “And what are you suggesting, sir?”

“I would like to be of service to you, your Highness.” The mischievous smile returned to Keith’s lips, “I know the way to Altea like the back of my hand and I am experienced in traversing the streets of Altea. I know shortcuts and passages that may make your trip easier and quicker. Also,” he gripped the hilt of his sword, “I can be a good bodyguard. What do you think, your Majesty?”

“I am sure you are expecting something in return, aren’t you?”

“Not particularly. I only look to cure my boredom.”

There was something in this man that Lance could not quite place. It was alluring and charming. He felt so drawn to this boy. He knew he shouldn’t trust strangers, but he could feel something so inviting about him.

“Alright. Do you have all you need?” he asked Keith.

The man replied, “I must gather some items first. I will meet you at the edge of town.”


	2. And So It Begins

After what seemed like hours of riding, Lance and Keith dismounted their horses and tied them to a tree before sitting by the riverbank. They decided to let the horses and themselves rest for a moment before going any further. They happened upon this quiet area and deemed it good for a place to take a moment to relax. Lance opened his pouch of baked goods and held it out to his companion. Keith politely declined.

“So, Keith.” Lance spoke, taking a cookie from the pouch, “Tell me something about yourself.”

Keith shrugged, adjusting the buckles on his boots, “There isn’t much to tell.”

“Sure there is. If you and I are going to be travelling together, I must know more about you.” Lance took a bite from the cookie.

“I… am 20 years of age.”

Lance grinned, “Me too, actually. Though I turn 21 in a month.”

Silence then returned between the two men. Lance finished his snack and glanced at Keith. He was truly an attractive man.Yet, Keith was full of mystery. He looked like a common swordsman, but there seemed to be more than meets the eye with this man. The way he held himself was so regal. He had the air of a person of royal descent, which led Lance to wonder.

Lance spoke again, “What do you do for a living, Keith?”

“Odd jobs here and there. Whoever needs a worker, I work for them no matter the job.”

“Not a talkative person, are you?” he teased.

Keith glanced at the prince for a moment before shifting his attention back to his boots, “I am not particularly skilled at conversations.”

“Our first meeting would beg to differ.” Lance raised an eyebrow. This man was truly a peculiar one. He was charming and a smooth talker when they initially met. He was cocky and playful. Now, he was silent and aloof. It truly was an enigma.

“I know how to talk my way into a job, not make conversation.” Keith got up from where he sat and stretched, “I’ll take a walk for a moment.”

Lance got up as well, “I’ll accompany you.”

The other man rubbed his face, exasperated. He did his best to sound as calm as possible, “Your Highness, there really is no need. I can walk on my own.”

“Well, I can’t. So think of it as you accompanying me.”

“I have… _ personal business _ … to take care of.” Keith all but growled.

This confused Lance at first, but almost immediately, he managed to put two and two together, “Oh! I apologize.” He sat back down on his spot, giving Keith a timid nod, letting him go off by himself.

A few minutes had passed since Keith had left Lance by the river. The prince didn’t particularly mind, but he did feel quite uneasy. He gripped his bow in his hand, remaining vigilant about his surroundings. The place was relatively peaceful. The river was calm and the wind was a soft breeze, yet there was something about this place that just didn’t feel right.

Suddenly, a rustle could be heard nearby. Lance’s head jerked to the direction of where the sound came from. There was nothing. Then the sound of a twig snapping came from a different direction. Lance jumped up onto his feet and looked around. He nocked an arrow onto his bow.

“Keith?” he called out, but there was no response.

Another sound could be heard from a different side and Lance drew the arrow back, getting ready to shoot at whatever was there. He then saw a blur in the corner of his eye. Lance turned and saw the figure whizzing past again. He turned and turned, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was there. After a few moments, the woods fell silent. Nothing moved. This did not faze Lance. He stayed on his guard. Whatever he had seen was probably still there. Lance took a deep breath and looked around.

“Hello.”

Lance jumped upon hearing a voice speak from behind him. He spun, almost releasing his arrow. A girl stood merely a few steps away from him. Lance lowered his bow, calming down.

“Hello there. You startled me, miss.” he chuckled, placing the arrow back in his quiver.

She giggled sheepishly, “Forgive me. I did not mean to scare you.”

Lance set his bow back onto his shoulder, “No worries. I am simply unfamiliar with this part of the woods, that’s all.”

“I can tell. I have not seen you pass this way before.”

“What if I have?” Lance teased.

“I remember all those who have walked past this tree.” she pointed to the big tree that his and Keith’s horses were currently tied to, “After all it has been my home ever since my birth.”

Lance looked at her with fascinated eyes, “You are a tree nymph.”

“Correct!” she grinned and held out a hand to him, “My name is Nyma.”

He took her hand, leaving a delicate kiss onto her knuckles, “Prince Lance McClain of the North.”

Nyma gasped softly, “ A prince! Well, it is an honor to be in your presence, your Highness.”

Lance chuckled in return, “The pleasure is all mine--”

“Your Highness?”

Lance and Nyma turned to the source of the voice and saw Keith emerging from among the trees. The expression on his face was full confusion but shifted into annoyance. Keith walked past the pair and to his horse.

“We must go, your Highness. We still have quite a journey ahead of us.” he said, untying his horse.

Lance pressed one more kiss onto the back of Nyma’s hand, “It pains me to part ways with you, milady. I shall count the days till we meet again.” earning a giggle from the nymph as he cooed.

He untied his own horse, then both men mounted their horses and rode off. Once they had ridden a bit further, Lance decided to break the silence.

“I have heard of the beauty you can find in the woods, but I have never expected to find beauty such as hers.” Lance sighed, his mind drifting back to the tree nymph he met mere moments ago.

Keith huffed bitterly, “Well, spirits in the woods are not to be meddled with.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

His companion looked over to him with a humorless stare, “There are creatures that live here that will ensure you will never leave the woods. We may be safe for now, but that will not change the fact that we must always be on our guard.”

And as if on cue, a strong gust swept through the trees, making the birds that perched on the branches fly away. The two men looked at each other for a moment, confused and concerned. They were just about to let the occurrence go when a growl resonated through the dead-silent woods. Lance and Keith spared no second thought and urged their horses to gallop away.

They did not get far when they heard a set of large footsteps stomping its way towards them. Lance was tempted to look back. He wanted to know just what it was that was after them, but he kept his eyes on the path before him. They came to a halt when a large boulder flew overhead, landing right in front of them with a loud thud that shook the ground momentarily.

They looked behind them to see this large silhouette standing not far behind, another boulder in its hand. Lance and Keith quickly turned their horses and began riding away from the path and into the trees. The next boulder found its way in front their way shortly after, their horses rearing. Lance’s grip slipped and was thrown off his horse.

He quickly leapt onto his feet to climb onto his steed once again but the creature bellowed out a thunderous roar, prompting Lance to flinch. The horse whinnied, rearing once again, but Lance's grip was tighter than it was earlier and kept his steed in place.

Keith pulled out his sword, leaping in front of Lance with a defensive stance, “Are you alright, your Highness?”

“I am.” he replied, drawing his bow as well.

The two men were now faced with a giant. It was taller than the trees despite its back being hunched over. Its face was contorted into a sneer as it bared its crooked, uneven teeth with a growl. The eyes, however, stood out to Lance. They were glossy and grey, staring off into the distance. That was when Lance realized…

“It’s blind!” he whispered, gripping onto his companion’s arm.

Keith looked into its eyes as well, “Then remain quiet!” he hissed, slowly taking a step back, “Grab your horse, but don’t mount it.”

Lance let go of Keith’s arm, slowly making his way to his horse and taking it by the reins. He discreetly tugged it along. Glancing at the giant who was still locked in place. It was still trying to locate where Lance and Keith were, but it could not pick up any sound for their boy. The giant took one long whiff of the air and suddenly, a blood-curling grin crawled onto its lips.

The giant reached out with one hand, feeling the ground before him. Dread flowed through Lance’s blood as he watched the giant reach for Keith. The other man tried to move as quickly as he could, but it was too late. The giant had a grasp on Keith’s leg, lifting him up into the air. Keith’s weapons fell with a clatter as he hung upside down.

Lance quickly took his bow and an arrow, readying himself and aiming. The giant slowly brought Keith closer to its jaws as Lance looked at his mark.

“Any moment now, your Highness!” Keith called out, helpless in the giant’s grasp.

He released his arrow and readied another right before it hit the giant’s finger, making the creature release Keith with a howl. Lance ran to catch the falling swordsman, but to his astonishment, he landed on his feet. Keith gathered his weapons as Lance fired another arrow, hitting the giant’s knee to incapacitate the creature for them to make a quick getaway. Another bellow escaped the giant as both men retrieved their horses and rode off as fast as they could.

They managed to get far away, not stopping till the sun began to set. They found a clearing amongst the trees with a lake in its center. They had both agreed to settle there for the night as it would be unwise to continue their journey in the dark. Keith offered to set up the fire and Lance set off to hunt for food.

Once he was sure Lance was out of sight, Keith snapped his fingers, his magic igniting the campfire immediately. The glow of the light danced across his face, and watched as the flames flickered. Slowly, the fire began to shift, forming a shape, a person.

“My darling, Keith.”

He genuflected in front of the figure that took shape in the fire, bowing his head in reverence, “Mistress Haggar.”

“I see you’ve already completed your first task.” she chuckled darkly, “I knew I could count on you, my pet. Now, for the next step. You know what you must do.”

“Take the prince to your altar, where the magic imbued in him may resurrect you, mistress.”

The witch’s grin was sinister and full of poison, “Very good. I am counting on you, my pupil. I have taught you my ways. Now, it is up to you to follow in my path.”

Keith raised his head, “I will not fail you, mistress.”

“The prince approaches. We shall speak again soon.”

And with that, the fire returned to its original shape. Keith got up from his position and dusted his knee. It was not long till Lance returned to the campsite, holding a couple of birds in his hand.

“I have dinner.” he announced grandly to which Keith rolled his eyes, “I told you I could hunt.”

Keith took the basket from Lance’s hands, “I never said you couldn’t, your highness.”

Lance sat on a nearby rock, “Please, just call me Lance.”

“That would be too informal, your highness.” he began setting up the objects required to cook what Lance had caught, “I believe only friends can refer to each other in such straightforward manner. And the last time I checked, your majesty,” Keith glanced at Lance, their eyes meeting, “you and I are not friends.”

“I did save you from being a giant’s snack.”

Keith glowered, “That does not make us friends.”

Lance’s patience was wearing thin. He was trying to be friendly, while this man only kept on pushing him away, “What is your problem, Mr. Kogane?” Keith refused to look at him. “You offer to accompany me on this journey, now you are treating me like I’m the last person you want to be around. Why would you even offer to come along with me if you couldn’t stand me?”

Keith stiffened. He knew the charming spell would take him far enough, but he failed to anticipate Lance from questioning his actions. He needed to come up with an excuse quickly. An idea sparked in his mind and Keith was going to regret his next action, but if it were to lower the prince’s suspicions, he was willing to try anything.

He gripped Lance by the collar, yanking him close and in one swift movement, their lips met. Lance stilled and remained still even after Keith pulled away, letting him go. Keith refused to look into his eyes.

“Oh.” was all that escaped Lance’s lips.

The air became heavy and Keith questioned his own sanity. At least he now had an excuse for his actions. It may not have been the wisest answer he could come up with, but it was better than nothing. He had to keep the prince close somehow.

“I know I cannot feel that way for you.” The lie rolled off his tongue like it had always been there. “I cannot allow myself to hold on to such trivial feelings, but to deny them would be even more agonizing.”

Lance sputtered, “I… I see.” A blush settled on his cheeks.

Keith forced himself to look over at the other boy, and purple met blue, “Your Highness, you do not have to return those feelings. It is much better if you don’t. Please.”

“I… Well, I’m not sure…” he huffed, picking at his sleeves, “I--”

“This was a mistake.” Keith mumbled, getting up from where he sat then walked off into the woods, away from Lance.

He rubbed his face in annoyance. He had hoped for the prince to fall for the lie, but his answer was much more concerning. Keith did not need the prince to get attached to him. He did not need the trouble. He groaned into his palms, muffling his voice. This was going to be a pain.

_ “It does not matter.”  _ he thought to himself,  _ “In a few days time, he will be dead and you would not have to deal with him. All that you need to do now is to be careful. At least he won’t question your behavior.” _

Keith finally relaxed and turned to retreat back to the campsite. When he arrived, the area was barren. The fire was snuffed out and there was no sign of the prince anywhere.

“Your Highness?” he called out, “Prince Lance!”

If his sight was not sharp, he would have missed how the water at the center of the lake bubbled. Keith took his sword, threw off his shoes and dove into the water. The lake was so dark, he could hardly see his own hand before him. Keith resurfaced. He could not accomplish anything in the pitch black. He then closed his eyes for a moment, muttering an enchantment under his breath then dove back in. When he opened his eyes once again, he could see a lot clearly.

A few meters from him was the prince being dragged down by some sort of sentient underwater plant. He swam towards Lance’s sinking figure and took his sword to the vine, cutting away at it. He managed to free the prince, but more vines emerged from the lake’s bottom wrapping themselves around both of their ankles. He swiped at the plants once more, swimming upwards while pulling Lance with him. He could hear faint whispers, familiar voices, calling him to swim back down. However, his training prepared him for situations like this. He was able to block the sounds out, but Lance wasn’t.

His companion thrashed and pushed. Keith held on tight to him no matter how hard the prince shoved. They broke to the surface, but the spell was still on Lance. Keith dragged them both to the campsite. Lance attempted to jump back in the water, but Keith pinned him down, holding him onto the ground.

“They’re calling me, Keith! Please!” he cried out. “I must… I must get to them!”

Keith tried to cast a spell to remove the enchantment, but he needed to be touching Lance’s head, and with both his hands holding Lance down, he had but one option. For the second time that night, he pressed his lips on Lance’s. For some reason, the sensation of the kiss comforted Keith. The panic that had risen in him faded away. He remained there, letting the magic take its effect until Lance had stopped thrashing.

Slowly, Keith pulled away. This time, everything felt different. The moonlight reflected against the prince’s irises, giving off a bright blue glow. Keith felt something pool in his stomach, but he couldn’t put a name to it. He didn’t need to kiss Lance on the  _ lips _ . He did not need to kiss Lance at all, but… why did he? He was lying about having feelings for the prince. It was meant to keep him from being suspicious of Keith. And yet, Keith could feel something in him, making its way to his chest.

“Keith?”

The man scrambled off Lance, looking away once again, “My apologies. I… You were…” Words began to fail him. This was new for Keith and scared him. He has never been this speechless before.

“Thank you.”

He turned to face the prince who was now sitting up. He had a fond smile drawn on his lips. The strange feeling had finally made its home in Keith’s chest and churned there. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

“Of course…”

Lance sighed, running his fingers through his damp hair, and oh, how it made Keith’s chest twist, “Keith… As I was about to say right before you ran off…”

“Are we really having this discussion?” Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands. He did not need this. He really didn’t. “You almost drowned.”

“Yes, we are.” Lance faced Keith, “You just confessed your feelings to me and I am not so shallow as to ignore that.”

The swordsman looked up at him. Lance’s hair was pushed back, emphasizing the look of concern that settled on his face. The warmth in his chest made his heart beat so fast, he feared the prince might hear it.

“Alright. What did you want to say?”

Lance rested his arms on his knees and began, “Why do you fear those feelings so much? What is there to fear? Rejection?”

Keith pondered for a moment. Why had he feared those feelings? Was he afraid that Lance would reject him? He immediately cut his own thoughts off with a frown. Why was he asking himself those questions? This was a lie. His declaration of love for the prince was a lie. Just a fabrication. He didn’t really feel this way.

Did he?

“I’m scared of getting to know you.” Keith mentally kicked himself as those words left his mouth, but he decided to keep on going. He just couldn’t stop himself. Something in him wanted to tell Lance everything. Maybe if he told a little bit of truth, this feeling would go away. Anyway, a little honesty wouldn’t hurt.

“I don’t want to get attached to you. Knowing you, becoming your friend, I just don’t think I could handle it when we are to part ways.”

Lance frowned, now more confused than ever, “Why is that?”

“Because…” he spoke, his heart clenching. No, he was not getting all soft on the prince. “Because I have other things to attend to… Much more important things that cannot be hindered by… this.”

“I see. Well, if we are to never see each other again after this journey,” Lance smiled softly. “Let us make the most of it while we can. There is no harm in actually becoming friends.”

Keith looked back at the prince. He did have a point. There was no harm in letting loose a bit. He was never going to see Lance after he completed his mission. Besides, remaining detached was one of Keith’s specialties. He could let go whenever he wanted.

At least, Keith hoped he could.


	3. A Heart On the Line

The pair had been talking for what seemed like hours. It was mostly Lance sharing bits and pieces of his life. Keith was still shy and refused to give any details about himself, but that didn’t stop either of them from having fun. They had jumped from topic to topic. Keith had almost forgotten his worries and his mission.

“So, your curse…”

Lance nodded, “Yes. A witch named Haggar cast the curse on me. As I grow older, my kingdom and its people will suffer, and they cannot kill me either, for I am simply a vessel. I may hold the curse within me, but killing me would release death and chaos onto every subject.”

“And… you don’t know why you were cursed?” Keith asked.

“No.” he admitted, “Not even my parents. The witch appeared right after I was born and cursed me right there and then. No explanations, just instructions. Then she disappeared. No one knows what happened to her or what her motivations were.”

But Keith knew. This was a story Haggar had told him over and over again, embedding it into his very soul that he memorized each line like the back of his hand.

“Well… it is said that, uh… the witch, Haggar, was once queen of Daibazaal.”

Lance perked up at that, “The Galran Empire? Didn’t that kingdom fall thousands of years ago?”

Keith did his best to hide his wince. It did fall years ago. He was one of the very few who had Galra blood running through his veins. Though his heritage was lost with time, Haggar found him.

Well, at least her soul did.

Always appearing in his dreams or showing herself in the corner of his eye. Soon, she finally spoke to him, taking shape as a reflection in the water or a voice in his mind. She taught him how to wield magic, essentially making him like her. Keith, who had never had a family, found comfort in her presence. His young mind was easily coerced. He did all that she asked of him without failure, without question.

“It did, but the old queen survived. Turning to dark magic to avenge her home.” he replied, “I’ve been told that she placed the curse on you to punish the king and queen, the descendants of those who killed her family. At… at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

Lance leaned closer, listening intently, “And have you heard of anything on what might have happened to the witch after she cursed me?”

Keith shrugged, poking a stick at the firewood, “It is said that she used the last of her magic to place the curse within you, losing her physical form and forced to live as a ghost, unable to wield magic ever again.”

“Well, thank the heavens for that. If she were still around, I’m sure she would have found ways to keep me from finding the Temple of Lions.” the weary prince sighed, looking up at the stars.

Guilt squeezed Keith’s lungs tight. He decided that he has heard enough about Haggar, the curse, and everything else the prince was going through. “Well, if you don’t mind me changing the subject, I’ve been meaning to ask. How do you  _ not _ know how to wield a sword?” Keith questioned, “Don’t you have all the guards and knights to train you on using a blade?”

Lance shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, “Well, you see… When I was younger, I was always so excited to train with the soldiers, learn how to fight. Unfortunately, I was  _ too _ excited. I rushed into the training grounds without caution and almost had my head sliced off. Since then, I focused on staying as far away from the battle as possible. I mastered archery as it kept me far from people with swords and still managed to get the job done. Plus, it made me a great hunter.”

Keith chuckled, “Yet, here you are. With a swordsman.”

“Well,” Lance couldn’t help the small grin that formed on his face, “you saved me, didn’t you?”

The expression on Keith’s face immediately shifted from one that held amusement into something that was unreadable. His eyes were trained on the flickering flame. Lance wondered what was going through his mind as his brows furrowed and began biting his lip, picking at the skin there.

“I may not always be there for you, your Highness.”

Lance gently laid his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Then I’ll protect you. We can look out for each other.”

“That’s not what I mean.” he breathed, the look in his eyes was more distant.

“Then what do you mean?”

Keith looked back at Lance, his gaze locking onto the prince’s eyes. Lance could see something hidden behind his lilac eyes, something painful and sad. It was obvious that whatever Keith wanted to say was just too agonizing for him to even think about. Lance simply gave Keith’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“You don’t have to tell me.” he smiled reassuringly. If there was one thing Lance was sure of, it was that people needed time to open up to others. He was going to give Keith all the time he needed.

“But--”

“Keith.” Lance cut him off, “It’s okay. There is no need to force yourself.”

Urgency flashed through Keith’s face but it quickly wiped itself away and the swordsman stood up, clearing his throat. Lance looked up at him in concern. He has never seen such pain in a man’s eyes before, but if Keith was not ready to speak about it, he would not make him.

Keith moved over a bit further and laid down, “You must sleep early tonight, your Highness. I’ll take the first watch.” He leaned against a tree, refusing to look at the prince.

Lance defeatedly nodded in agreement as he lay on his back, staring up at the night sky. As he counted the stars, naming constellations in his head, he slowly drifted off to sleep. His slumber was filled with dreams of his family, of his kingdom… of a certain black-haired swordsman.

Not long after the prince had fallen asleep, Keith looked over at Lance’s unconscious figure. Why was he getting close to him like this? He shouldn’t be comfortable. None of this should matter. He was going to kill Lance at his mistress’s altar and resurrect her. This would all end when he would end the prince’s life.

Yet, Keith did not like the idea of that. For years, all he had thought of was pleasing Haggar, but now… now, things were changing. The warmth of Lance’s gaze when he saved him from the lake awoke something in Keith. He reached his fingertips up to his lips, remembering the feeling of the two times he had kissed Lance. If all of that was a lie, why did he want to kiss him again? Why did he feel compelled to be honest? What was happening to him?

He stood up, realizing that this was no good. Emotions stirred in him and he needed to get away from them, to get away from Lance. He did not want to know where this would end. Keith paced from where his horse rested and back to where he lay. He was in deep trouble.

_ “No. This will all pass.”  _ he reassured himself,  _ “Whatever it is you’re feeling, it will all go away. Focus on your mission. The mission comes first. The mission--” _

His gaze landed on Lance’s serene face. His eyelids fluttered gently as he dreamed away. Keith’s shoulders relaxed. He stared at every feature, taking it all in and memorizing it. This was going to be harder than he thought. Keith shook his head, returning to his spot and laying back down. He wanted the trip to end quicker. The sooner he could get it all over with, the better.

The next few days went relatively well. It generally consisted of Lance speaking a lot, mostly about his family, his sister, and how much he missed his parents. When they found a good place to rest for the night, they took turns in keeping watch while the other slept. Keith managed to keep his magic a secret and did all he could to distance himself from Lance.

However, the more the days passed, the more Keith struggled with saying no to his own emotions. He found himself opening up a bit more about his life, how he lived alone, the jobs he’s done before, while leaving out the parts about Haggar and his magic. It was not long until they both began bonding over things they had in common, be it music, food, pastimes. Keith tried to push Lance away, but failed each and every time. He found himself genuinely enjoying the prince’s company.

One particular day, Keith returned from his trek to find more firewood when he happened upon Lance holding onto his sword.

“Teach me.”

And so Keith did.

He taught Lance how to handle the blade properly and the correct stance. He found it difficult teaching Lance while they stood face to face, so Keith moved around the other man, standing behind him. The prince was so engrossed in shifting his feet and moving his arms to swing the sword correctly that he hadn’t noticed Keith’s eyes trained on him the whole time.

“Okay. Now, as you swing it, don’t forget to twist your body along as well.”

Keith trailed his hands from Lance’s wrists to his side, resting them on the curve of his waist. Both of them became painfully aware of the moment, but neither moved. There was an intensity in the atmosphere that was so heavy, it was almost painful.

Lance was the first to break the silence, though his voice was only a whisper as he twisted his hips to face the man behind him, “Like this?”

“Yes…” Keith’s response was just as soft. Their eyes were not locked onto each other, but on the others’ lips which were mere inches away from their own.

And in a rush, their mouths collided in desperation. This kiss was far more ardent. If there were any doubts or questions they held in their minds, they ignored it all. What mattered to them at that moment was the way they fit on each other and the synchronization of their lips.

This progressed as they neared Altea. The rides were just as mundane, but full of longing looks towards each other as they conversed. It was when they stopped to rest where they found themselves locked onto each other once more. Their touches, once bashful and hesitant, became more and more daring, such as Lance running his fingers through Keith’s hair or Keith tracing his palms up and down Lance’s torso.

When they weren’t kissing, they were leaning against each other as they spoke about dreams and plans as they intertwined their fingers. 

There was one afternoon where they sat against a tree as their horses grazed. Keith was situated between Lance’s legs, his back against Lance’s chest, when he asked Keith, “If you could be anything at all, what would it be?”

“A blacksmith.” he replied with a shrug.

The prince could not help but laugh, “Of course, you would choose a blacksmith.”

“But I am serious!” Keith found himself laughing as well. Lance’s laugh was wildly contagious. “I have always been so fascinated with crafting weapons or metal objects. It may not look like it, but it is quite a delicate art.”

Lance rested his chin on the top of Keith’s head, “I would like to be a pirate.”

“Ooh, how intriguing.” the paler boy chuckled, running his fingertips up Lance’s arm to distract him from troubling thoughts that made their way to his head. Whatever fears he had, they could be dealt with later when Keith was by himself. For now, he kept his focus on the boy that held him close.

“I would like to sail the seas. To travel the world.” Lance said, “Where my duties are not as terrifying as running a kingdom.”

Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes sparkling with interest, “You mean to say that you find sailing the seas, running away from soldiers, fighting, and stealing is less frightening than being a prince?”

“Definitely. The lives of many innocent people do not rest in your hands and your every move is not scrutinized by courtiers and other monarchs.” he shrugged in return.

“How can you be so sure?”

Lance beamed, “Well, I guess I must become a pirate to see for myself.”

Moments like these left Lance feeling so warm inside. Keith was reserved and quiet at first, but as the days passed, he saw more and more of the playful man he met right before he started his journey. He enjoyed the way Keith countered each remark he made and played along with all of his jokes as well. He had flirted with many before, but this felt different. They wove into each other seamlessly, Lance had no regrets with agreeing to let him come along.

“So, what else does that journal say?” Keith asked, flipping through its pages. Every word was written in Altean, but it was clear Lance had studied the language in his quest to translate it.

The prince pressed his lips against Keith’s shoulder before responding, “Well, it’s mostly lore and sightings. There are a few entries about the legends and different variations of each story. There isn’t much on what is in the temple or how to access the magic itself, but there are directions on where to go to be able to find it and when it appears. Look.”

He reached for the ledger, his arms on either side of Keith, pulling him closer, “It only appears at night. After the sun sets, you must go to a hidden garden just behind the palace. There you are to find a narrow staircase which will lead you to the temple.”

Keith hummed, “And you believe in the temple’s existence?”

“I have to. It’s worth a try. I have spent almost my entire life in the palace library in search of answers, of a cure. Any opportunity, be it myth or not, should be one I must take.” Lance sighed, closing the journal and setting it down beside him.

“Your entire… That sounds awful.”

Lance chuckled, “Well,  _ almost _ my entire life. My quest for answers started when I finally learned how to read.”

“Still…” Keith spoke, “To spend most of your days in a library… Always looking for answers to a question you never wanted to ask in the first place… That must have taken a toll on you.”

The brunette replied, “It has. But on those days where I felt so… lonely and hopeless… My mother would take me hunting. She was the one who taught me how to use a bow. She died a few years ago on one of our hunts. There was a storm that evening. She slipped and fell into the rapids.”

Keith leaned into Lance’s chest.

Finally, after a month of travelling, the pair had finally reached Altea. They rode their way into the town and left their horses at the stables before ordering a room at the inn. When they arrived at their room, Lance shut the door and pulled Keith close by his hips, his lips hovering a mere inch away.

But Keith wriggled out of Lance grasp, a playful smile on his face. “Alright. You stay here while I fetch us some Altean clothes.”

“Wh-- Can’t that wait? Besides, do we really need a different set of clothes?” Lance whined as he advanced towards his partner once more, cornering him against a wall.

The dark-haired man couldn’t help but chuckle, placing two fingers on the prince’s lips, “Yes. We look too much like Northerners and as we aren’t allies of Altea yet, the people will surely find us suspicious and throw us into a cell even if you are a prince.” He managed to slip away once again. “Just stay here and wait for my return. I won’t be long.”

Keith slid out the door, leaving a slightly frustrated Lance to wait for him anxiously. It really didn’t take long for the swordsman to return, two pairs of outfits tucked under his arm, “Here. For you.” Lance took the clothes his partner held out to him and began undressing. Just as he was about to adorn the pants, he noticed Keith’s eyes on him with a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks.

“Like what you see, Mr. Kogane?” he smirked, tilting his chin upwards tauntingly.

Keith hissed in reply, “Just… turn around! I am not undressing in front of you.”

Lance stepped towards the flushed man, “Well, I have seen you undressed before… Like when you bathed in that waterfall--”

“You scoundrel!” Keith gasped and smacked his arm.

Despite their intimacy, they never went as far as to remove their clothes or bathe together. It was mainly Keith’s reserve that kept them from doing anything too risque, which Lance found extremely endearing and enjoyed teasing Keith about it.

“Just turn around before I throw you out the window.” he warned once more.

“As you wish.” Lance replied with a laugh as he faced away and continued placing on the disguises Keith had obtained for them. After making sure he was decent, Lance waited for a moment to give Keith some time to change. It was only when Keith gave him permission to look that he faced the swordsman.

He was immediately breathless at the sight of Keith in such elegant clothing. Lance took Keith's hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, “You truly are a sight to behold, my dear.”

Keith felt like he could melt on the spot. The look in Lance’s eyes was something he wanted to keep forever. He wanted to hold his hand forever, to feel those lips forever, to be with Lance forever. That thought sent a chill down Keith’s spine. He…

He was in love.

He was in love with Lance.


	4. All For You

Lance and Keith finally made it into town which seemed to be bustling with life. There were multiple stalls that lined the streets and many people roaming around, buying wares and such. Lance grew wide-eyed in astonishment as he looked at each colorful booth.

“Do you understand why I had to dress us in Altean clothes?” Keith chuckled. “With a crowd this big, we would stick out like a sore thumb.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“It’s the festival of Lions.” he replied, looking around as well. “Alteans see lions as a sacred animal and this festival is the day they celebrate the lion as their protector.”

Lance’s attention was immediately redirected and he pulled Keith along to a booth that sold trinkets and jewelry alike.

As they were browsing the wares, one particular item caught Keith’s eye. It was a braided red bracelet that held a gem in its center. The gem was a brighter shade red that it looked like it contained a flame within it. It reminded him of those campfires they would spend nights staring into as they talked, as Lance opened Keith’s heart and broke down his walls.

Keith took the bracelet in his hands and inspected it further. It was plain but there was elegance in its simplicity. He glanced over at Lance to see he was still looking at different silks, talking to one of the people who managed the stall.

Seeing as how his lover was distracted, Keith asked the other salesperson, “How much for this?”

“Ah! That is for 30 silver.” the seller replied.

He reached for the coins in his pocket, glancing at the prince to make sure he wasn’t looking as he paid the owner and pocketed the bracelets. Keith turned to Lance who was still deep in a conversation with one of the stallowners, “Found anything you want?”

“Keith, come here!” Lance held out a sheer cloth with gold embellishments woven in floral patterns, “The owner was just telling me about the meaning behind the designs of this scarf. It stands for integrity and strength. I think Veronica would love this!”

He chuckled in amusement, “I bet she would. How much for it?”

The salesperson checked the cloth for a moment then responded, “20 silver, sir.”

Keith immediately fished the money from his pocket and paid the owner before Lance could even open his mouth to protest. Lance gave Keith a look that was an odd mix of a glare, a pout, and a grin, to which the swordsman simply laughed as Lance took the scarf, thanked the owner, and pulled Keith along. They continued strolling down the streets, stopping by booths every now and then.

They bought some food which they shared. Well, it was more of Lance stealing Keith’s food little by little, but the other man did not mind. As they walked, they happened to pass by a blacksmith’s shop to which Lance teased his partner endlessly. Keith laughed along.

When they reached the town square, there was a small band playing lively music to which people danced vigorously. The pair attempted to dance as well, but couldn’t quite understand the steps. This didn’t stop them from trying though. Keith twirled and dipped Lance when the dancers twirled and dipped their partners. Lance attempted to lift Keith, but failed. Not for any particular reason but because they were both laughing so hard, it hurt their sides.

Finally the sun began to set, so they took one more walk around the town. They watched in awe as the Alteans lit their lamp posts with magic, making them illuminate the town with a soft glow rather than the glare of a fire.

Keith glanced at the prince who walked beside him. He felt his heart twist with guilt. For once, he genuinely felt happy. He laughed and danced. He enjoyed a meal with someone. He felt a warmth in his chest that he had never known before. It was all because of Lance.

But he still had a mission to complete. He needed to get things over with and take Lance to his mistress’s altar. As lovely as being with Lance was, Keith had to finish the job. It was what he was trained for. However, he had one last matter to attend to. One final, cruel act, that would leave an open wound in Keith for the rest of his life once he completes his mission.

“Let us return to the inn. I believe we must prepare for finding the temple.” Lance said to him.

Keith replied almost immediately, “Yes, but… first, I… Come with me.” He pulled Lance over to the docks. The sun was sinking down the horizon where it reflected over the water, making everything look as if it were on fire.

“I know… your birthday is tomorrow, but… I, uh… I couldn’t wait.” He pulled out the bracelet from his pocket showing it to the man before him.

“Oh, Keith…” Lance sighed as he ran a finger on the delicate design of the bracelet, an amused look on his face. “I think you and I share one mind.”

“What do you-- Lance!”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh as Lance pulled a blue bracelet of the same design. Its gem was such a vibrant hue, it resembled Lance’s eyes. Well, it couldn’t quite catch the fondness that resided in his lover’s gaze as he stared at Keith.

“I had meant to give this to you before we’d leave the inn, but I guess there is no better time than now.” Lance chuckled as he took Keith’s hand and slipped the bracelet on his pale wrist.

Without any warning, tears flowed down Keith’s face and Lance gingerly wiped them away with his thumb, “What’s wrong, my love?”

Keith sniffled, his smile was pained and full of sadness, “It’s just not fair how… how you can be so nice and warm and kind… and… and so… wonderful.” He donned his bracelet onto Lance’s wrist with trembling fingers as a sob escaped his lips.

Lance shushed him and trailed gentle, loving kisses on his faces. This only made Keith’s heart twist even more. To be held by someone so tenderly was something Keith had never known. A few days ago, his mission was to murder this prince, now all he wanted was to stay in his arms for the rest of his life. It was poetic, but cruel.

As Keith buried himself into Lance’s arms, something flipped in him. He made the final choice. After weeks of being tormented by conflicting thoughts, of dreading the day they were to reach Altea, he decided once and for all that was not going to help Haggar. He loved Lance. He wanted to be with Lance. He was willing to defy the witch all for this man.

Being embraced by Lance under the radiance of the setting sun by the sea made him realize that he did not have to obey Haggar any longer.

Keith held Lance a little tighter. It was now or never. He was going to tell Lance the truth. He owed Lance the truth.

“Lance,” Keith pulled away slowly, “I have one more thing to show you…”

He held his palm upwards in between them both and slowly willed a fire to dance on his palm, changing its shape and color before finally snuffing it out.

“What was that? Did you just perform… magic?” the prince’s eyes were wide with surprise and confusion.

“Yes.” 

Lance’s confusion shifted into disappointment, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Keith took a deep breath, readying himself mentally, then explained, “Because the one who taught me all this… was Haggar herself.”

Regret washed over Keith as he saw something crumble in Lance’s eyes, “I don’t understand.”

The truth had already been told, so he decided to continue, “Ever since I was a child, I have been trained by Haggar. She taught me of her ways and made me do tasks for her as she could not physically manifest herself. She tasked me with taking you to her altar here in Altea… to kill you.”

“To kill… me…”

Keith continued, “The curse that resides in you has residual magic that could possibly bring her back. That’s why I asked to come along with you.”

“So, you… lied to me?”

Keith felt his blood run cold, “No! I mean, I did. But that was before--”

“All this was a lie?! Is…” Lance took his bracelet off, raising it in front of Keith’s face, “Is this a lie as well?!”

“No! Lance, what I feel for you is not a lie. I do--”

“Just shut up! Shut up!” he yelled, “I don’t even know if I can still trust you anymore. All this time… you were only trying to get me to trust you, so you could… kill me?”

Keith could hear his own heart shattering with each spiteful word that escaped Lance’s lips, those lips that were once so loving and inviting. His gaze was now cold and distant as he glared at the swordsman.

“Lance… please… Just listen to me…” he waited for the prince to speak again, and when no words came from him, Keith continued, “Yes, I was supposed to kill you. I lied when we first met. I was supposed to take you to my mi-- Haggar’s altar. But…” Tears began streaming down Keith’s cheeks. This was not how he wanted things to go.

“But I got to know you and I fell in love with you, now I do want to help you. Lance, please. I swear, the past few weeks you and I have spent together were not lies. I’m not lying to you…” he begged.

Lance simply shook his head, pain lacing his trembling voice, “Leave.” The intensity in his eyes was so heavy, it stung. “I said leave! Leave me alone! I don’t want to see your face ever again. Just… just go.”

All Keith wanted was to stay, but he found himself walking away. Each step was agonizing, but he had to. He had hurt Lance enough and he didn’t want to make it worse, so he walked away. The tears stung his cheeks as he held a hand to his mouth, holding back the sobs that racked through his body.

A few moments had passed and the anger in Lance had subsided. The regret of his outburst filled his head and he turned around, hoping maybe Keith had not gone far, but he was nowhere to be found. Lance ignored every urge to chase after him and walked towards the castle.

When he reached the palace entrance, he navigated his way around the walls and into the back. The trek to the garden was silent, not in an eerie way, but in a lonely way. He has been around Keith for a whole month and got so used to his company that being on his own felt… wrong.

Lance looked at the bracelet in his hand. He felt betrayal pool in his stomach. He wanted to throw the bracelet far away from him where he would never be reminded of Keith ever again. He wanted to burn it or bury it. Instead, he pocketed the trinket and focused on where he was walking.

He finally found the garden and the staircase, descending down the spiral steps. Lance was becoming more and more anxious the further down he went. He had spent  _ years _ in search for something, anything that could end his suffering, and now it was within reach.

Lance finally reached the bottom and found himself in a large room. There were illustrations and etchings that glowed blue, illuminating every corner. There was a fountain that stood at the center with water that looked otherworldly.

On the edge of the fountain sat a lady in a flowing dress. Her hair was a shimmering silver, but she looked young. The marks on her face was an indicator that she was Altean. She held a cup in her hands. It was silver with blue carvings that matched those that decorated the room.

“Prince Lance McClain of the North,” she spoke. “My name is Allura, princess of Altea and High Priestess of the Temple of Lions. I’ve been expecting you.”

* * *

Keith was walking back to the inn when he heard a whisper coming from an alley nearby. He knew right away what it was. A fire burned in him. He was going to end this once and for all. Keith ducked into the alleyway, following the whisper down the path and found himself in a clearing.

“My child.” the whisper was louder now. “I sense a change in your choice. Do you defy me, my son?”

He could feel his heart pound, but he stood his ground, “I am  _ not _ your son. And yes, I have changed my mind. I will not do what you ask of me.”

Suddenly, a form shimmered before him, slowly becoming more and more translucent until the apparition of his mistress, well… former mistress stood before him.

“Do not test me, child.” she warned, “You are in Altea. Here, I am capable of reaching my magic out onto the mortal world. Especially now that the quintessence in the air is stronger for the festival of Lions.”

Keith stepped forward, more determined than ever. The air trembled with magic as he readied his stance, “You don’t own me.”

He felt a magical source push against his, trying to snuff his own energy. It was strong, but Keith was stronger. He pushed as well. A glow began emitting from his body as he tried to rebel against the strength of the witch.

This battle was not physical but rather mental. All this time, Haggar had some sort of hold on Keith, but he has had enough. He wanted no more part in the witch’s schemes. Keith focused on channelling his energy on fighting back, but his concentration broke when Haggar spoke again.

“Oh, my poor Keith. Do you know what the price of having his curse removed is?”

He tried to recall all those things she has told him about her curse, every single detail.

She cackled, her magic beginning to overpower him, “I used my soul to bind the spell. To get rid of a soul, one must pay… with a soul as well.”

It dawned on Keith. If that truly was the price of the temple’s magic, Lance was going to have to sacrifice himself to remove the curse. Even if Keith chose to not take Lance to the altar, he was going to die anyway. The thought of Lance dead sent a chill down Keith’s spine. He did not want this. He would never want this.

His emotions rushed through him like a wave, and like all waves, it came crashing down. It amplified the force of his magic, pushing itself onto Haggar with a bright red light. And with an ear-splitting screech, Keith’s magic enveloped Haggar until she was reduced to nothing.

Keith felt a rush of relief flow through him. It was as if a heavy load was taken off his shoulders. He felt lighter and more… free. But it didn’t take long for realization to wash over him once more.

He broke into a run towards the castle. He needed to get to Lance on time.

* * *

Lance knelt before the princess that stood before him, bowing his head in reverence but lifting it once more in confusion, “Wait… you’ve been… expecting me?”

“Of course.” she replied, “I can see all those who come for the temple and all their intentions.”

Lance got up from where he knelt and walked up to Allura, “Then you know what I need?”SHe gave a small nod in response.

“This water,” she explained as she filled the silver cup with the water from the fountain, “is capable of removing your curse. This temple is capable of recognizing one’s intentions for drinking its water, be it healing ailments or removing curses. But be warned, it comes with a price. The magic imbued within you was paid with a life. To remove it, would mean sacrificing a life.”

Lance asked, “So, if I drink this, the curse will end, but I will die.”

“Yes.” Allura nodded.

He pondered for a moment. This is what he came for. To end his curse by any means necessary. If this meant the people would be saved and his torment would end, he was willing to make that choice. He carefully took the cup from Allura’s hands and brought it up to his lips, only to be stopped by a voice calling out to him.

“Lance.”

He whirled around to see Keith standing at the entrance. He slowly took a step closer then another then another till they were right in front of each other. He felt breathless. As mad as he was at Keith, looking into his eyes never failed to send sparks flying into his heart.

“What are you doing here? I told you to leave.” he managed to speak without twisting his tongue.

Keith looked down at his feet, “I heard what she said... what the price of this magic is. I can’t… I can’t let you drink from that cup.”

“I…” He shifted his gaze from Keith then to the cup. “This curse is my burden to bear. I will see it to its end, no matter the cost.”

“You can’t…”

Lance felt his eyes sting, the anger rebubbling in his throat, “And why not? So you can take me to the witch’s altar? To kill me?”

“No!” Keith said and looked up. Lance could see all the pain in the world in those lilac irises.

Keith slowly lifted a hand and laid it onto Lance’s wrist, “You cannot drink this because… because you are yet to travel the world. To live. You said it yourself, you have spent every waking moment since the day you learn to read in your library, looking for answers. Your story is only beginning, Lance. Don’t waste it. Live. I want you to live.”

Tears were now streaming down Lance’s cheeks, not out of anger but out of remorse and guilt. Keith had come to him despite knowing Lance was mad at him. This made the prince regret asking him to leave in the first place. He wished there was more he had not lashed out so quickly. He wished he hadn’t acted so brash.

“But I have to do this, Keith. This is the only way.”

Keith delicately wiped Lance’s tear away with his thumb as he cried as well. Lance laid a hand on top of Keith’s, interlacing their fingers and bringing it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on Keith’s hand.

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me Lance…” Keith sniffled.

Lance looked into those tear-filled eyes and couldn’t help but smile. Who would have thought this journey would have brought someone in Lance’s life who would all of a sudden mean so much to him. He did feel the same for Keith. Spending time with Keith, dancing with him, and holding him close were all things that made him feel even more complete. Not only did he find a cure on this journey, but he found love as well. He found Keith.

And finally, Keith sobbed, his voice a soft whisper as he uttered, “I love you, Lance.”

In a flash, Lance suddenly noticed the emptiness in his hand. Keith took the opportunity to take a step back from him, the silver cup now in his hands. Their eyes met for a second before Keith brought the rim to his lips and drank all of the cup’s contents.


	5. Restart

Keith’s body fell limp in his arms and the cup fell onto the ground with a loud clang. Lance bit back every urge to scream. He brushed the hair away from his lover’s face, a sob making its way up his throat.

“Keith. Keith, please. You didn’t have to… Why did you drink it? Keith!” Lance cried. He took Keith’s hand and brought it up to his cheek. The fingertips that used to trace invisible patterns on his skin were now cold and limp.

“Please. Keith, my love. I… I haven’t even apologized. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for yelling at you, for being angry. I promise, I’m not angry anymore. Just come back to me please. I love you…”

When the words left Lance’s lips, they tasted so bittersweet. He had been waiting for weeks to say those three words to Keith, but now he would never get to hear them. Keith would never be able dance again, to become a blacksmith, to settle down and start a family. He would never know just how much Lance was breaking as he held his lifeless body in his arms.

Lance must have been there for what seemed like hours. His tears may have dried on his face, but the pain in his chest never seemed to fade away. Light began spilling in through the entrance. Allura walked over to Lance, her face full of concern.

“Your time is almost up. The sun is rising. You must go.” Allura could feel Lance tremble. She gently laid a hand onto his shoulder, speaking softly, “I know this must be hard enough for you. But you must leave the body here as well.”

Lance glanced over at her then back to the man he held in his arms. He wanted to take Keith to someplace he could give him a proper burial. But he realized that there was nothing else he could do anymore.

Allura guided Lance towards the fountain, “Lay his body in the water.”

He carefully placed Keith’s body into the fountain. After making sure everything was okay, he took a step back, looking at the swordsman’s face one last time. He silently said his goodbyes and slowly walked away.

* * *

Keith opened his eyes and was startled to see stars all around him. He was quite stricken with awe at first, but remembered what had happened mere moments before and looked around him. However, Lance was nowhere in sight.

“Keith Kogane.” a voice came from behind him.

He turned around and saw the princess from the temple. She made her way towards him, looking at him with curious eyes.

“Am I dead?” he asked her.

She shook her head, amused, “No. Not yet.”

“But… what about Lance’s curse?”

“It’s gone.”

He asked her, confused, “Then… I don’t understand. Where am I? What am I doing here?”

She circled him, her grin knowing and pleased with herself, “The temple can sense one’s intentions of those who come for its magic and drink from its fountain. When you drank from the cup, you traded your life for your beloved’s.”

Keith’s brows furrowed, “I know this. What does this have to do with anything?”

“The whole temple itself is made of magic… and so are you.”

This piqued Keith’s interest.

The princess continued, “You see, the magic in you is powerful. It is an ancient magic and it flows in you. You are filled with great potential. The temple saw your intentions when you drank the water, now the temple has intentions with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fate holds bigger plans for you, Keith.” Allura said. “I would like to help you harness that magic in you. Be my apprentice.”

= = =

Lance stood in the throne room and basked in its silence. It has been almost 2 months since he began on his journey, and so much has changed since then. Well, nothing in the castle changed, but everything in him did. Who would have known that a journey such as that would give so much to the prince, and would also take just as much.

“Lance.”

He spun around to see his sister standing not far behind. The look on her face spoke volumes. She knew. Although he has not told her yet, she knew.

“Will I ever get to know their name?”

A distant smile found its way to Lance’s lips, “Keith. His name was Keith Kogane.”

Veronica pulled him into her arms, holding him tight. She sighed, “I’m sure he was wonderful.”

“He was.” Lance was now trembling. He missed Keith so much, it hurt. It hurt so much.

His older sister pulled away from the hug, looking her brother in the eyes, “Now, chin up, baby brother. You still have a ceremony to attend and a speech to make.” She smiled encouragingly. But it was not enough to convince Lance. He still felt so… empty. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“You should be queen.”

She sighed, smoothing the creases on his suit, “Lance, you and I both know that--”

“You should be queen.” he repeated, his voice firmer. “You should be the one to stand on that stage and make that speech. You are older than me, more level-headed. You deserve to rule.”

Veronica chuckled, “That is very sweet of you, Lance… But it… You were always destined to be the king.”

“But perhaps destiny isn’t all that we make it out to be.” Lance took his sister’s hands in his, “You have always been there for every meeting, every decision made for this kingdom. You know the people more than I do… I… I have never even taken the time to know how to be a king. I am unfit to be a ruler. But you… you have all the experience and knowledge. You should be the one to take the crown.”

She saw a look in his eyes that was full of determination and seriousness. He truly was stepping down. Veronica shook her head. As much as he had a point, she was not one to go against tradition. It was always the firstborn son who would take the throne.

“Veronica, I know you do not want to break tradition, but tradition does not always have to be this way.”

The siblings were silent for a moment. Veronica looked from Lance to the throne then back at her brother. They both knew that this day would come, but they would welcome it with open arms.

That day, a queen was crowned.

* * *

A few months had passed since Veronica’s coronation, since Lance’s quest. The kingdom was thriving more than it ever had before. The sickness disappeared, the soil became healthy and the crops were prospering.

Since then, the different kingdoms have agreed to come together to form an alliance. Members of each kingdom were to gather at the Northern Kingdom to discuss the treaty and unify the nations. 

“Lance.” she groaned in exasperation, “You may have escaped from being a king, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are a prince.”

“Can’t I just… not attend?” he begged.

Veronica chuckled, “Come on, Lance. This is a treaty among kingdoms. You have to attend.”

Lance sighed in defeat, getting up from the bench and stepped toward his sister. She took his cloak from his hand and wrapped it around him.

“Just… smile and bow and… and then nod.” Veronica finished securing his cloak around him and smoothened out the creases. “You’ll be fine, Lance. Okay?”

It was not long till the guests arrived. There were several carriages from different kingdoms, bringing all manners of people. It was a festive day. The morning was filled with greetings and conversations. Lance actually found himself enjoying the company. As the sun began to set, everyone began gathering in the hall and getting ready to begin the discussion regarding the coalition and its conditions.

Lance looked around and took the time to take in the sight of the crowd. He had spent most of his life seeing such an empty castle, it was surreal seeing so much liveliness around him. He was so distracted by the people around him, but that didn’t keep him from noticing Veronica walking up to him.

“Mama and papa would be so proud.”

Veronica glanced at him then looked back at the ambassadors, “They would.”

As he scanned through the sea of people, a familiar flash of white head towards them. He squinted a bit and saw that it was Allura, the princess from Altea that he met all those months ago.

“Queen Veronica, Prince Lance, I am Princess Allura of Altea. It is such an honor to be here.” she spoke with a nod.

Veronica and Lance gave a nod in return as Veronica replied, “My brother has told me about you. It is an honor to finally meet your acquaintance.”

Allura looked to Lance with a gentle smile, “How have you been, Prince Lance? It surely has been quite a while since we have seen each other.”

“I’ve been alright.” Lance said, “Oh, and please, just Lance is fine. Especially now with our kingdoms becoming a part of the coalition, I would be delighted if you saw me not as a prince, but a friend.”

He held his hand out to her which she took gingerly. He then noticed a glint in her eye. It was… sly and playful. It raised many suspicions in him, but he decided to brush it off.

Veronica looked around then asked, “The meeting is to begin soon. Please excuse me, I must go and make sure things go accordingly.” She then disappeared into the crowd.

Lance was now left with the Altean princess. She glanced at him, her impish grin still on her lips, “May I ask you to accompany me for a moment? I would love to have a short conversation with you.”

He offered his arm to her and she hooked her arm around his. They walked around the room for a moment, looking around. The silence was quite awkward at first. Lance could still feel the heartache lingering in his chest. Despite the passage of time, the wound still stung. Seeing the princess reminded him of too much. But he wouldn’t dare say anything about it. He couldn’t.

Allura broke the heavy silence between them, “I can see that the kingdom is truly thriving. But… you are not.”

Lance inhaled sharply. This was one topic he couldn’t bear to discuss, not even to Veronica. He replied with a shrug, “It would still take time to adjust to this new lifestyle, but I’ll get by.”

“Oh, Lance…” she chuckled in amusement, leaving Lance more confused than ever. He had no idea why she was acting so… strangely.

They both turned upon hearing Veronica announce the start of the official meeting. Allura faced him once again and apologized, “Forgive, Lance, I must take my seat at the table for the signing of the treaty. Ah! I hope you will be alright if I leave you for a moment.”

He gave a polite nod, letting her go as she called someone over then proceeded to join the other ambassadors at the table to discuss matters. He then glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone seemed to be interested in the ongoing event, so he turned to slip out onto the balcony.

The air was crisp and cool. The sun was already low, giving the sky a red and orange glow. This sunset reminded him of another. It was a magnificent sight to behold, but Lance was not entranced by the view. After all he had experienced, he could not see all things around him the same way he did as before. Not when everything just seemed like a painful reminder. He began absentmindedly trailing his finger on the bright red bracelet that was wrapped around his wrist, his mind drifting away to distant memories.

“What is his Highness doing out here by himself?”

Lance spun around, alarmed at the sudden intrusion, but even more alarmed upon seeing the person that stood before him.

His clothes were Altean and his hair was a pristine white, but those eyes… He could never forget those eyes. He’s dreamt of them for countless days. Those purple eyes that never failed to find their way into his soul. Those purple eyes he thought he would never see again.

Keith’s eyes.

“My prince.” the man before him bowed.

But Lance was still frozen in place. Every other feature was a splitting image of Keith, but Lance believed it couldn’t be him.

The person sighed, a soft smile on his face, and stepped forward.

“Has it been so long that you have forgotten me?” he asked, his voice gentle and soothing, and so… familiar. No, it was not just familiar. It was the same. Each syllable that passed through this person’s lips were an echo of the one Lance would always hear in his dreams, calling out to him.

Lance searched for the words to say, but could not even find it in him to speak. This stranger looked like Keith, sounded like Keith, but he still couldn’t believe it. Especially when he has had dream after dream of seeing Keith again, each one feeling just as real as the last. He had trained himself to stop believing his lover would come back, so he was convinced he was dreaming.

He took a step back but stopped upon feeling his back press against the railings.

“Lance… It’s me.”

The stranger lifted his arm, showing off his wrist, but more importantly, the ocean blue bracelet that rested there.

Emotions and questions filled Lance’s brain, but his heart called out for something else entirely. Lance reached out, placing his hands on the stranger’s cheeks.

“Keith?”

The man smiled, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, “Yes.”

It was Keith.

It was _Keith_.

Lance pulled Keith into a tight embrace, feeling his own tears start to fall. He had so many questions and things he wanted to say, but all he did was hold Keith. He held Keith like there was nothing else that mattered to him. He would ask Keith all he wanted to know later on, but for now…

For now, he did not want his love to slip through his fingers once again. He was going to hold Keith in his arms and hold on tight.


End file.
